


Reaping, West Texas

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Reapers, Texas, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr ask Box ficlet from the prompt, "Brienne/Cat as supernatural beings".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaping, West Texas

Catelyn wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and drawing all the curtains as she went. The sun was going down, but it was still much too bright, and she was in for another long night. She drifted down the hallway, her black robes floating along behind her like gossamer on a breeze. 

She came into the kitchen, and found Brienne in the ruddy light of sundown, standing at the stove in her flannel pajamas, putting together some steak and eggs while the coffee brewed. The fragrance was wonderful, and even though Catelyn’s body had no particular need for that nourishment these days, she would miss the smell of it brewing in the evenings if she and Brienne ever parted ways. 

Their arrangement had begun nearly a year ago, when Catelyn was unfortunately cornered into a deal with Lucifer in which she had to serve as a Reaper for the remainder of her days or else spend eternity in hell. It wasn’t much of a choice, really, and reminded her of that old Ron White routine that Brienne was fond of: “You can take the donkey or you can take the tram, it is the same price.” 

Catelyn had opted for the tram. Eternity in hell didn’t sound terribly palatable. And at least she was busy: people in this part of Texas were crazy and stupid, so there was plenty for a Reaper gal to do. Seemed like every other week there was some phony cowgirl accidentally shooting her husband who was returning from a work trip and sneaking in early to surprise her, or some drunk teenager running his car off the road. 

But the fact was, she wasn’t ready to give up her family home and she needed someone to help her with the upkeep, now that she was occupied with harvesting the souls of the damned (and for all the Baptists down here, the sheer numbers of damned were surprising — or not, depending on your opinion of Baptists), she needed to hire someone to take care of the place when she wasn’t around, which was a lot. Brienne seemed perfect; quiet, respectful, gentle, but ex-army and sure to be the type to scare off a burglar if it came down to that. So for a small stipend and room and board, Brienne had become her …. housemate. 

The night she’d found Cat floating several inches above the floor as she whizzed around the living room in a blur, looking for something, she’d taken the whole thing surprisingly well. As it turned out, she’d had a secret of her own. 

Catelyn now floated into the kitchen, easing up behind her quietly. 

"You’re not even going to try and say, ‘boo!’ or something, are you?" Brienne remarked dryly, without looking up from her food. 

Cat smiled. Those heightened senses of hers. She floated up behind Brienne, smiling. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she promised, burying her face in the side of Brienne’s neck and taking in her scent, which was part vanilla soap, and part something muskier and more animal. She was grateful for being able to float, because otherwise she’d have to crane her neck too much every time they kissed. There were advantages to the gig, she supposed. 

"By the way, darling…. your tail is showing." She tugged at the furry wolf’s tail that was peeking out from beneath Brienne’s pajamas. 

Brienne turned a little and smiled at Cat over her shoulder. “Well, it’s all going to be showing in about a half hour,” she answered. She knew Catelyn had come to enjoy watching her transition, and when she transitioned back in the morning, it usually meant she was naked, which Catelyn enjoyed even more. 

Cat kissed the back of her neck, where even now, she could feel the silky little stubs of the beginnings of Brienne’s fur coming out. “Sorry, I know you don’t have a lot of time. I’ll go lock up the rabbits.” 

Brienne kept a couple of dwarf rabbits as pets and unfortunately, depleted one night after transitioning, she’d unintentionally eaten one of them. She'd been depressed about it for weeks. Now she made a habit of eating a hearty meal before transitioning, and Catelyn made sure to secure the remaining rabbits somewhere safe. 

The circumstances were not something either of them would have chosen back when they were living their “normal” lives, but now that they did have each other, they wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
